


Nagisa, please!

by Spinacheese93



Category: Free!
Genre: Most of the characters only appear in mentions, Nagisa is the Captain of the Captain Ship, Nagisa-centric, Sousuke has an Aesthetic crush on Haru, crack probably, kind of an AU, makorin is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a captain, he was a captain. Can I make it anymore obvious?<br/>A fic where everyone ships their captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #First thing's first, this is an AU where Love is Love, no matter who the people are. In this universe, the construct of BL or GL and even NL are nonexistent. So no "But I'm a guy" or "That's not normal". Everything is normal, everything is fine  
> #Two, crack fic probably, due to the randomness of stuffs and a few of the many OOCs  
> #Three, no betas, many apologies for the errors that might trigger your language senses (If it's really bad, do point it out. I'm still improving my English)
> 
> ****This has been my WIP for almost a year and it was supposed to be one shot... Even if it's multichaptered, it shouldn't be long, I promise. Also, I do realize I have many unfinished (yet published fics here). It's been a long time since I wrote anything un-scientific. I'm trying to warm my gears with this if it is acceptable.****
> 
> Enjoy~~

"Makoto, are you finished?" Rin asked over the sound of vigorous water splashing of a joint swim practice of Iwatobi High School and Samezuka Academy. Nagisa stopped swimming in his tracks, approaching the side of the pool, pulling up his goggles.

 

"Just a little bit more, Rin. I’m briefing Haru on his practice."

 

"Shouldn’t Gou be in charge of that? Whatever, I’ll wait for you there."

 

"Another Captain’s meeting, Mako-chan?"

 

Makoto nodded before turning back to Haru. Nagisa waddled around while waiting. A sudden wave of pool water crashed on his petite figure.

 

"Another meeting?" A low voice was heard as Sousuke approached him, taking his goggles off.

 

"They’re meeting a lot these days. Even outside school. Last time, Mako-chan had himself excused from going back with us and we saw him sneaking around with Rin-chan somewhere, but Haru-chan made us stop snooping."

 

Sousuke, distracted, only heard a little of what Nagisa said. "Nanase."

 

"Yamazaki." Haru said as he walked by where Nagisa and Sousuke was paddling.

 

"You’re hopeless, Sou-chan. You shouldn’t check someone that had been spoken for, you know."

 

"What? I don’t-“ Sousuke cleared his throat, changing the topic. “Anyway, they’ve been texting a lot too. Rin and Tachibana, I mean. About cats and other stuff, but mostly they’d talk about some sensational cats on the internet or something. I really don’t speak their language. Oh, they seriously have this thing of ‘Good Morning’ and ‘Goodnight’ texts. And it sounded very domestic."

 

"I’m going to do something about this, Sou-chan. It’s going nowhere"

 

"Nagisa, as much as I want Makoto-senpai and Rin-san together, I think we should practice on our switch."

 

Nagisa sighed as he watched Makoto catches up to Rin and both captains of exited the pool followed by some loud hoots and teasing which made Rin glared daggers at him. It’s not Nagisa’s fault that he secretly ships his two best friends since elementary school. It just happens that he accidentally blurts them all in the crowd which to his surprise, had some good reactions from the other swimmers, especially from Samezuka’s team. The next thing he knew, teasing their captains has become a thing that reduces the training tension in the atmosphere.

 

Their captains thought it was hilarious at first and decided to go along with it. That is until one day Rin barged into Iwatobi’s practice with an intention to kill. Apparently the rumours had escaped the privacy of the swimming club and Rin’s felt uncomfortable to play along anymore. According to Sousuke, the whole swimming club had one hellish practice on that day. Luckily, Makoto was there and Nagisa survived having pieces of him scattered in the Iwatobi high school swimming pool. Makoto calmed Rin down (and Nagisa had managed to get a photo of the two talking about the matter in the sunset which he uploaded to their secret fan club chatbox).

 

“Hazuki, they do look good together, I’ll give you that. But this kind of things, especially when they’re best friends- You can’t just force them, what if they really are just friends? This could totally break their balance. And I especially hate to see Rin getting hurt.”

 

“Naaaaaaaaaaaaagisachiiiiiii!” Momotarou screamed from across the pool while carefully running towards Nagisa’s side of the pool. “Did you see, did you see? Tachibana-san sneaked a look at Rin-senpai and it was totally affectionate.”

 

“Mikoshiba! Your turn!”

 

“Open your eyes, Sou-chan. They’re obvious!.”

* * *

 

“Nagisa, I specifically heard you promising your mother to study at my place through the phone, but you’ve been on the phone since you got here.” Makoto let out an exhausted sigh. He had been searching for several words for an English comprehension text. Some definitions sounded very similar to him that he had to put it up in a comparison table.

 

“I know, I know, Mako-chan. Just a little bit…?” Nagisa said rolling upright on Makoto’s bed, eyes focused on his phone screen and fingers been typing relentlessly.

 

Makoto grabbed Nagisa’s phone just before it dropped on his face. “Nice one, Mako-chan. I don’t want to end up like Sasa.” Sasa was the flat-faced cat that Makoto’s cousin brought last week on his visit. Nagisa remembered inviting himself over when he overheard Makoto invited Rin to his house to see the cat. It was one of cat’s Makoto bragged about to Rin.

 

Makoto sighed. “I’m confiscating this. Come sit at the table, Nagisa.”

 

Nagisa could only focus for thirty minutes before slumping over the table. “Maaaako-chaaaaaaan, this much stress over a homework cannot be healthy.”

 

“How much have you completed your homework?”

 

Nagisa hummed as he flipped through the pages of his history book before flipping through his English book. “I think, about 55% done.”

 

“Very well, you may take a break. Here’s your phone back.” Makoto reached for Nagisa’s phone at the centre of his bed. “What kind of group are you involved in? Your phone haven’t stop getting notifications since I took it from you.”

“Aaaah, it’s just some forum-ish group, sort of,” Nagisa quickly snatched the phone before Makoto flipped to view the screen. Most of them were from their secret fanclub and others are from a foodie group he found a few months ago and the rest is from his family group chat box. Makoto excused himself to get some refreshments.

 

Makoto looked at his recently buzzing phone while sipping his grape juice before Nagisa noticed him frowning. Not the disgusted or angry kind of frown. It’s the kind when you see something really adorable and you’re holding yourself back as to not squeeze the said cute subject. Makoto was squeezing his glass, if it was any kind of an indication.

 

Nagisa made a knowing but indifferent face. “Rin-chan?”

 

“Nagisa, it’s not fair. This face is not fair!” Makoto remarked before pulling of the jack of his earphones and holding his phone to show Nagisa a video of a toothless white kitten with random gray spots on it’s face harmlessly gnawing on someone’s pinky, which was probably Rin from the voice of the giggle captured in the video. “It tried so hard to get the pinky, I just.. ugh.”

 

Makoto took the time to properly breathe and ease himself. His face was a little bit flushed. He tapped on his phone before saying something to the microphone, recording a voice message. “You ungrateful child!” A few minutes later, Makoto’s phone buzzed. He put back the earphone jack in his phone before opening its content. He giggled a little bit too loud.

 

Unknown to him, Nagisa was live reporting the whole event to the secret MakoRin fanclub.

 

 _Rin was creeping the hell out of me by laughing so suddenly once in a while._ Sousuke replied.

 

“That’s enough. Let’s continue our work shall we?” Makoto put down his phone and opened his English homework he was working on a while ago.

 

“Nee, Mako-chan?”

 

“Hm?” Makoto replied, eyes focusing on the dictionary.

 

“Will you ask Rin-chan out?” Nagisa tried the risqué question.

 

“Why would I want to do that?” Makoto balked the question with another question, his focus unmoving from looking up for the targeted words from the dictionary.

 

“Because you guys like each other…?”

 

“Nagisa,” Makoto finished copying the meaning of the word “companionship” to his sad looking vocabulary book. “I thought you know better about Rin and I.”

 

“I know, I know. But Mako-chan, you guys look really good together. I mean you get along so well and so close that-“

 

Makoto interrupted by letting out a huge sigh. “You know, I don’t mind a little teasing from you and the boys at Samezuka. But lately, it feels uncomfortable and it had become more of an old joke, you know? Besides, I have Mia-chan.”

 

Mia-chan was a character from a dating sim Makoto was introduced to by his brother. More like his brother wanted to know what was up from the hype of the said dating game at his school. Ren got bored after playing a few scenes and Makoto continued to play them and was smitten by a certain red-headed cat-loving tomboyish tsundere, Mia-chan. Makoto wasn’t that obsessed with Mia-chan as most players did, but he sometimes made Mia-chan references when they were talking about romance-ish topics.

 

“Oh come on, Mako-chan. Just ask him out, take him to a cat café and pat cats for an hour then go bowling or something.”

 

“It does sounds like a good idea but there isn’t any cat café in Iwatobi. Plus, we’re always patting and playing with cats at Rin’s secr- I mean, around Samezuka. And we went bowling last week, Nagisa. You were complaining on how the shoes you got stinks so bad.”

 

“Then go to the arcade..?”

 

“That would require a lot of money for tokens, I’m training myself to save money for… future use.”

 

“Eeeeeeeh? You just don’t want to do what I ask. I hardly ask for anything. Mako-chan so mean!” Nagisa was lying on his stomach, punching the floor before a bulb lighted up in his head. “I got it. The Red Ties will be performing in Iwatobi for free next week. I’m not sure about the place, but I can ask around if you want. You and Rin were talking about their song a few weeks ago.”

 

“That’s… That’s really cool. Rin introduced me one of their songs and I think they were pretty good, though I’ve never explore any of their other songs except from the one, Rin gave me.”

 

Makoto pulled out his phone started typing, waited a few seconds before receiving a reply. “Oh, Rin said it was a free concert, but only by invitations. I guess no, then. Back to work.”

 

From the corner of his vision, Makoto could see that Nagisa was staring at him, pouting. Makoto took off his reading glasses. “If it would make you happy, I’ll ask Rin out.”

 

Nagisa’s face brighten almost immediately. Makoto continued. “But, just so we’re clear, Rin and I are best friends and would probably stay that way. Unless, he became my homewrecker. So I don’t think anything is going to happen even if we went on a date like this.” Makoto gazed intently to what expression Nagisa was doing. Nagisa didn’t seem to get where he was going.

 

“So, my part of the deal is that after this ‘date’, I want you to stop shipping us together, I want you to stop the others from doing so as well. Can you do that?”

 

It took a moment to let Makoto’s words sink in.

 

_No…nononono. You can’t take a ship from a shipper, even when the ship had never even sailed or have sunk. It’s just not possible, it’s like the law of the universe or whatever. Gosh, what to do, Nagisa Two? I’m happy that they’ll go out on a date. But Mako-chan said it like it was surely not become anything. Calm down, Nagisa One. Mako-chan might say that, but what about Rin-chan? He’s the tsundere one and a romantic at that. But that meant Rin is at risk of an unrequited love. Oh no, Sousuke will kill Mako-chan if Rin got upset, or worst, he’ll go for me first. He did warn me about this._

“Nagisa! Oi, Nagisa!!” Makoto was shaking his shoulders by now. “You were lost somewhere there. Get back to work, it’s getting late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MakoRin with less Mako & Rin. Weird~~ Also, if there is anything I should do to improve my writing quality like say adding more details and put less dialogues (I noticed), do tell*no, teach me!* XD  
> I'm starlit93supernova on tumblr~


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the promising interior of the restaurant and the mouth-watering menu, Sousuke had managed to let out a heavy sigh after seeing his restless partner glancing through the glass window of the restaurant to the café across the street, with his face covered with the menu. “Nagisa, I really believed that we are going to spend the day eating when you texted me last night.”

 

“We are, we are. Give me a second.”

 

Sousuke send an apologetic look to the waiter that was standing for a few minutes already. If Sousuke knows Nagisa better, he’ll want the restaurant’s specials and a few types of desserts and plain water, so he’ll order those for Nagisa and ordered the largest size of tonkatsu and other meat-based meal since he starved himself last night for this event.

 

 “Nagisa, are we doing this or not? Can you even see them from here?” Sousuke tried to look over to the café for some familiar red head and sandy brunet.

 

“Not really, but man are they wearing fancy. Gotta love their red neckties, though.”

 

“They’re going to a one man live of their favourite band, it’s normal.”

 

Nagisa pouted at his partner. “I’m sick of you keep acting all cool, but inside you’re as hyped as I am. I saw the movie ticket in your back pocket. Those are the same movie that they’re going to watch this morning.”

 

“Not really. I’m looking out for him. Just in case something bad happens. Besides, my favourite actors are in it.” Sousuke leaned back after seeing their waiter bringing their orders.

 

“Sou-chan, I love you!” Nagisa exclaimed when he saw the food that Sousuke ordered for him. “You knew what I like!”

 

“Yeah, because you’re totally not a food vlogger that specializes on desserts.”

 

“You need to fix that attitude of yours or I will never make a collaboration with you again, Sou-chan.”

 

“I’m a blogger, my attitude has got nothing to do with my writing, just need some fancy foodie vocabulary and some writing sense. And to be honest, this is our first collaboration and I’m already regretting it.”

 

“That explains your mukbang fail.”

 

“It’s not a fail. Not entirely.” Sousuke’s face heated up. “It was a one time thing.”

 

 

Nagisa’s plan for the day was to keep a close eye on the MakoRin couple the whole day. That includes vlogging at the newly opened restaurant which happens to be at the opposite of Makoto’s favourite café, which he was sure Makoto and Rin would go for a drink. And Sousuke’s plan was to collaborate with Nagisa on his vlog at the same restaurant before becoming a shadow in the MakoRin couple movie date. That was before they tasted the food and had actual fun recording the vlog, which caused them to miss three quarters of the movie. If they were not recognized by some fans and was distracted by them, they would make it by the first 20 minutes of the movie.

 

“I guess you want to wait out here?” Sousuke asked. He fished out his phone from his back pocket to play games while waiting.

 

Nagisa sighed. “I really want to see them. What if there was a kiss? And I missed it! I want to curse the holy cream bun for tasting so freaking good.”

 

“Hey isn’t that Speedo?”

 

Nagisa turned his head to find a familiar nerd at the entrance of theatre 2. Rei’s face was a various shades of disgust before Nagisa’s voice calling him scared the souls out of him.

 

“That’s not a good face, what did you watch? Is it horror? But, Rei-chan, you’re bad with those… Or is this one of your experiments. Wait a second, this is the theatre where Rin-chan and Mako-chan’s movie date was supposed to go.. Rei-chan…?”

 

“W-w-whatever it is you’re thinking, I c-c-can assure you that it’s not-” Rei started to break out in cold sweat.

 

It took a few seconds for Nagisa to realize that the theatre was showing the movie that Rin and Makoto was seeing. Nagisa mustered the most fake surprised face and a mock gasp. “Rei-chan, are you on a date? Even after all the lecture you gave me on how love is just some chemicals messing with your brain?”

 

 

Rei’s face went red. “I still stand by that. I’m not on a date, Nagisa-kun. I-I g-got a pair of free passes to any movie showing today.”

 

Nagisa wasn’t done teasing. “Mm? Is this why you went to watch this heavily romanticized CGI cats movie instead of the time travelling movie next theatre?”

 

Rei was breaking out in cold sweat now, _Bingo!_. “Ahah! You’re spying on Mako-chan and Rin-chan.” The statement earned a indecipherable noise from Rei trying to defend himself. “Don’t worry, Rei-chan. Now that we’re on the same side, nee tell me what happened in there?”

 

“Nagisa, as much as I’d like to indulge you, there is absolutely nothing going on between them. They went for a movie like we both do. They bought separate popcorns and candy, they talk about the swimming club activities and cats, and definitely no secret staring game.

 

“Eh..?”

 

There were murmurs coming from behind Rei which were getting loud as a crowd exited the theatre. Both of them when white as a sheet. Sousuke stood up from the bench where he was playing his mobile phone game and motioned his head to the exit of the cinema.

 

“I’m a dog person too, so I’m kind of offended by the portrayals of dogs in the movie, Makoto.” The three of them heard as Rin and Makoto went by the bush where Nagisa and Rei were hiding not far from the cinema. Nagisa could hear Rei gulped when the sound of of Makoto’s giggle didn’t fade away. Makoto and Rin were standing right in front of the bush.

 

“How can you be so indifferent about this, Mako? I bet you have some kind of a bad experience with dogs. I mean, you’re always has this faint hint of cat smell.”

 

“Wait, you’re saying I smell? That’s mean, Rin. Like you’re any better. You practically have an illegal cat café.” Makoto nudged Rin’s side, acting hurt. “I’ll have you know, I have a dog named after me. Not mine though, Haru’s.”

 

“Haru owned a dog? How come I didn’t know this?”

 

 

“Well, it was a stray. I played with it sometimes, but I couldn’t keep it. So, Haru kept it, named it Makkou.”

 

 

“Rin?”

 

Nagisa could swore he heard a hymn from the baritone that is Sousuke’s voice. He could see the tensed Rei relaxed a bit. Sousuke was the only one who knew they were hiding there.

 

“Ah, you’re here too? I thought you were going to that new restaurant?” Rin inferred from the three cans of soda in Sousuke’s hands.

 

“Yeah, this is for my partner and his friend. Since it’s hard for us to meet, we plan to hang out for the day. Any good movie on right now?”

 

_Nice safe, Sou-chan!_

“Sousuke, pardon me for asking? Is Nagisa with you?” Makoto asked out of the blue.

 

“Eh? I’m not- err, I mean,” Sousuke felt his throat dry. Sousuke knew since forever that he had a knack of creating believable stories, especially to cover for himself or someone and he can tell them in a very straight face. But the eyes of a Tachibana Makoto are like Kryptonite, making Sousuke a bit uncomfortable around him. One look at those green orbs, Sousuke’s river of ideas went dry. And there was never a story of anyone who has passed lying to Tachibana, the human lie detector.

 

“I was just asking, I mean, everyone from the club was here, even Rei and Haru.” Makoto gave the smile that makes his eyes crinkle.

 

“Yeah.” Rin supported. “Wait, what? What do you mean everyone? I only saw Haru, Rei, Gou and her friend and also Ai and Momo.”

 

“Gou’s also here?” Now Makoto was the one shocked. “Anyway, I kind of expected to be followed given how Nagisa reacted when I say I’ll hang out with Rin this weekend. But I haven’t seen him at all.”

 

“Oh, he’s there alright-” Even when averting his eyes away from Makoto, he could still see the brunet’s eyebrow was raised. “Somewhere… In the crowds, blending in, so that you both won’t see him. He’s sneaky like that.”

 

“I feel bad for disappointing them, though,” Rin blurted, eyes staring at his shoes. “This whole date thing feels really good. Makoto did a really good job in planning this. I’m not gonna lie, but this is exactly how I picture my dream date would be, heck we even went to this crazy expensive café, which was actually worth it given the cake is hella tasty, just to get the ball rolling.”

 

Sousuke dared to look at Makoto’s reaction to what Rin was about to say. Try as he might to keep his feelings hidden, but he is in fact another MakotoxRin shipper, even if it’s just a little. That’s what you get with hanging out with Nagisa, he thought. Nagisa has this ability of making people “wake up and smell the coffee”, no matter how ridiculous the coffee mixture might be.

 

“But it still feels like best friends hanging out. Like I’m showing my friend how I would spend my weekend with my date if I have one. Maybe it’s just me. Mako?”

 

Makoto shrugged. “Same here. I’m enjoying this, really. But it’s just as Rin said.”

 

“I see. Well, you can’t help it, right?”

 

Makoto and Rin excused themselves to go to the club where Red Ties will be performing. Sousuke walked over to a bench nearby and sat, opening a can of soda.

 

“You heard them?” Sousuke called out.

 

Nagisa jumped out of the bush and helped himself with a can of soda from Sousuke’s side before sitting next to him. “Oh I heard them, just I don’t believe it. You should milk them out, what’s with the ’Well, you can’t help it’ thing. You piss me off, Sou-chan.”

 

Nagisa puffed his cheeks and rolled the sleeve of his t-shirt, airing out the sweat from hiding behind the bushes. Rei emerged a while later, also helping himself to the soda while saying a bunch of stuff about the health effects of soda and he’s only drinking them because he’s thirsty.

 

“Nagisa, I know you’ll hate this, but they’re not lying. They’re completely honest. You heard what Rin said, and I saw Tachibana’s expression. I believed them.”

 

“But- They’re probably good actors. I- ”

 

“You promised Makoto-senpai, Nagisa-kun.” Rei stood up, with arms crossed.

 

Nagisa turned to see Sousuke giving him a raised eyebrow, awaiting for him to give the final say. Nagisa groaned, buried his face in his hands. “Fiiiiiiine!! Just so you know, I’m not gonna stop just yet. I’m just going lowkey. I’ll tell the guys to stop making a fuss of them. But what they do after that, is none of my concerns.”

 

Sousuke gave him a pat on the back. Rei went back to sitting on the bench next to the two boys. The three of them watched the scenery from the bench while passing time finishing their drinks.

 

Rei noticed that Sousuke was staring at something from across the street. There was a scruffy, suspiscious looking man that was leaning on the side of the wall with both hands in his pocket, a group of girls that happened to scream out of nowhere before bursting into laughter as one of them was showing her phone and a couple who were taking selfies. The boyfriend tried so hard to not let the girlfriend see his back as he had something in his hands behind his back (probably a surprise present) while the girlfriend kept moving round and round to find the perfect angle. The boyfriend’s agility is somewhat familiar, which Rei recalled he had seen in the water. The girlfriend too looked familiar, with her brown hair and bubbly personality. Oh.

 

 “Haruka-senpai’s Gluteus Maximus muscle has a high aesthetic value, Yamazaki-san. I can see why you’re always staring.”

 

“I’m glad you understand.” This time, Sousuke didn’t even try to hide it. “I know he has a pretty face too, but I can’t stare without being creepy like that. I’ll take whatever I can get.”

 

“Oh come on!. He’s someone’s man.” Nagisa protested before Sousuke repeats his last line. “Ugh, you guys are being gross. I’m going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be post episode 14. I like the idea of Nagisa and Sousuke bond over food.
> 
> About the chapter so far: Uhhh, is sorry enough...?


	3. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MakoRin side.

“Tadaima.” Makoto announced from the doorway. He heard the tapwater running from the kitchen sink and the clacking sound of some kitchen utensils. Rin followed him.

 

“Okaeri, Makoto. You’re home so early.” Makoto winced.

 

“Okaa-san, I can explain.”

 

“First, why didn’t you didn’t tell us you were coming back late? Or why haven’t you answered my calls?”

 

“It’s my fault. I forgot. After the concert, well, Rin and I were stopped by Takumi and friends to play some basketball while we’re on our way to the station. We were so invested in the game, we didn’t realize that it was getting very late so we had to rush to the station. But the train had stopped running due to maintenance. I know I should’ve called, but I really forgot. And if it’s okay with you, can Rin stay for the night?”

 

Makoto’s mother sighed. “I was very worried. Another half an hour, I would’ve lodged a police report. Don’t do that ever again, Makoto. Of course Rin can stay the night. You boys freshen up while I reheat the leftovers. So…? How was the live performance?”

 

Makoto’s exprssions brightened. “It was such a good experience, kaa-san. They have this new love song, which was really really good. Thank you. Thank you so much, kaa-san. I promise I wouldn’t do it again.”  

 

Makoto invited Rin to his room. “And you can go to sleep after this. We’ll clean up later, kaa-san.”

 

“I’m still going to discuss your punishment with you father tomorrow.”

 

“I know, love you too.” Makoto replied from upstairs.

 

“Your mom sure is scary.”

 

“People kept saying how nice my mother is, saying that I could get away with anything, She has that side of her too.”

 

“Look how her son turned out.”

 

“Yeah, missing curfew and didn’t notify his parents about it. That’s a good son right there.”

 

As soon as Makoto closed the door, Rin catches him by the lips. Makoto felt it again, how his breathe were knocked out of his lungs, his heart pumps ten times faster, but despite his body in such turmoil, everything felt so right. He leaned in to return the kiss, hand snaking behind Rin’s neck, pulling him closer and the kiss deepened.

 

“Rin?” Makoto called from behind Rin, his hands playing in Rin’s hair. Rin had been still for a few minutes after they cosy up in a position where Rin sits in between his legs, head leaning on his chest for some TV after their late dinner. His call earned a lazy hum from Rin. Rin is still awake

 

“What are we?” he dared to ask.

 

“We’re idiots. That’s all I can say.” Rin answered. His voice had little hints of sleepiness. “Who in the world wouldn’t feel anything after going on a perfect date with a perfectly romantic atmosphere going on throughout? But then decided to suck face after a very sweaty basketball match.”

 

Makoto giggled. “Good point. So, now what?”

 

“I don’t know, man. But I hate to prove Nagisa right. Not after all that had happened.”

 

Makoto hummed before started laughing. “I guess even best friends would feel awkward doing what we’re doing today. I mean we totally went on a date today, not some regular weekend hangouts.”

 

Rin joined the laughter. “I bet those guys are frustrated all the time. Maybe we’re showing obvious signs of affection, but too comfortable with each other to actually get what the affection means.”

 

“So we’re staying friends?” Makoto asked again, switching off the TV.

 

“Do you want to stay friends?” Rin got up from Makoto’s shoulder, looking into the other’s eyes.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Hell no. / Nope.”

 

They laughed again.

 

“If we can keep it as a secret, we could give Nagisa a nice Christmas present when we tell him then. He’ll probably be over MakoRin by then to actually say ‘I told you so.’.”

 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of a totally random, filled with a heavy amount of dialogues, work by me. But, what about Nagisa? Will he really find out about it as a christmas present as planned by MakoRin? Will he ever get over MakoRin by then? Who knows. All I know is, there should probably be more of SouNagi food blogger/vlogger AU. And looking back, I totally left out the concert part. I imagined describing the concert, with the lights and stuff, before I started typing. Lesson learned: Never write without a rough draft.
> 
> If you read up till here, thank you so much for reading :D Otsukare~~
> 
> Also, if any of you are wondering, Haru's girlfriend is.... Yazaki Aki.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it kind of need of a chapter 3 before an omake ... Oh man, I seriously feel bad for letting people read this awful thing (Should I see what I can do...about that...?). Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving kudos.


End file.
